Les étranges cadeaux de la vie
by Leviathoune
Summary: Harry a échoué et se meure, doucement, dans la neigé taché de son sang rependu. Ses doigts serrent le manche d’un couteau planté loin dans son ventre. Le froid et le poison l’engourdisse, peu à peu. Il est seul et pourtant, il espère être sauvé…


**Auteur:** Leviathoune

**Bêta :** Sinelune, ma douce. Limite, j'ai envie de lui dédicacer cet OS, seulement je pense qu'elle mérite mieux que ça. Sauf que, maintenant, ce texte est plutôt bien et c'est vraiment grâce à elle, elle a fait un vrai travail de fou sur cet OS écrit dans l'urgence ultime. Alors je lui fais une ovation d'amour, la ola, une chorégraphie virtuelle sur We are the champion et tout ça. Si vous pouviez être avec moi sur ce coup là, ce serait encore plus choubi ! Parce que vraiment, sans elle, ce ne serait pas pareil –et je ne parle pas seulement de mes fics.

**Genre :** Os cadô de Nowel. HPDM, bien sûr. Rating T parce que le sexe est inexistant et la violence à peine suggérée. Prend en compte le Tome 6, d'où le p'tit côté drama au début.

**oOo**

**Les étranges cadeaux de la vie**

**oOo**

La campagne à l'aurore était claire et immaculée. L'air était transparent comme du cristal mais glacé comme de l'eau de fonte.

Il avait neigé cette nuit et aucune trace ne venait entacher la pureté du paysage, si ce n'est les empreintes de petits animaux…

Les oiseaux avaient tracés des lignes de runes délicates dans la neige, les renards, les belettes et les lapins avaient redessinés des chemins invisibles et immortels.

Les lignes légères s'entrecroisaient, mais tous évitaient un endroit… Un endroit dans la plaine glacée qui sentait l'humain, la peur et le sang, un endroit où planait la mort imminente.

Tous l'évitaient, tous sauf les corbeaux et autres charognards qui volaient en altitude ou restaient tapis dans les fourré, attendant leur heure.

**oOo**

Harry n'était pas encore mort.

Il gisait dans la neige, à demi recouvert par elle.

Il se tenait le ventre et claquait des dents, épuisant sa magie depuis des heures pour se maintenir un tant soit peu au chaud, un tant soit peu en vie.

Ses pensées se brouillaient au fur et à mesure que ses réserves s'épuisaient, sa vue aussi se troublait et il ne sentait même plus le froid, même plus la douleur de ses chairs déchirées, empoisonnées.

Autour de lui, son sang versé abondamment avait imbibé la terre, coloré la neige de rouge franc et de rose.

Il se rappelait à peine ce qu'il s'était passé tant son esprit était confus.

Dans la soirée, il s'était rendu dans une espèce de petit temple, à la recherche de l'une des reliques mortelles de Voldemort. Il y avait eu une bataille, et il avait perdu…

Les Mangemorts l'avaient capturés, facilement même. L'un d'eux avait invoqué une lame sur laquelle il avait versé le contenu d'une fiole et puis… il lui avait planté dans le ventre.

Après, il y avait eu la douleur et la brûlure qui avaient fusé dans tout son corps. Son esprit s'était brouillé. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien mais… il y avait eu un rire ou un murmure. Les deux peut-être.

_Imagine, Potter… Imagine leur désespoir lorsqu'ils comprendront que nous n'avons même pas daigné t'achever. Que tu t'es vidé de ton sang, seul, impuissant._

_Personne ne viendra t'aider. Tu vas mourir._

_Personne ne sait que tu es là. Tu vas mourir, vraiment._

_Et même s'ils te trouvaient, le poison dans ton sang est le fruit de nos recherches. Il est unique. Et tu ne pourras pas être sauvé…_

_Imagine un peu, Potter, combien leur désespoir sera grand quand ils comprendront qu'ils sont impuissants face à nous! Combien ils ont eu tort d'avoir espéré la victoire de toi…_

Il y avait peut-être eu un rire, oui. Peut-être que le rire avait été à ce moment là. Ou pas.

Puis le Mangemort avait jeté un sort et son corps avait été attiré dans un tourbillon d'espace temps chamboulé, et puis…

Et puis, il comprit que le couteau avait été transformé en Portauloin et l'avait jeté là, dans la plaine glacé. Comme il tenait le manche de l'arme dans ses mains, et que de toute façon la lame était profondément plantée dans son corps, il comprit qu'il ne risquait pas d'effectuer le voyage en sens inverse. Aussi, il renonça à retirer l'objet de ses chairs, ayant bien trop peur de voir ses entrailles se déverser dans la neige.

Depuis… les paroles du Mangemorts n'avaient eu de cesse de se répéter et de tourner dans sa tête, martelant son cerveau gourd.

Il ne savait même plus si c'était son imagination qui avait brodé ces phrases où si l'homme les avait réellement dites.

Il ne savait plus…

Ce dont il était sûr, par contre, c'est qu'il avait eu l'espoir de s'en sortir, l'espoir qu'on vienne l'aider malgré tout. Et même avec le poison, il y avait cru… Il avait pensé à Hermione, Neville et même Rogue –oui, même lui. Il avait été tellement certain qu'eux auraient trouvé un antidote… qu'il s'en sortirait, comme toujours.

Mais les heures passant, l'espoir s'était échappé avec son sang, s'était engourdi avec le froid.

Oh, il avait essayé de s'en sortir par lui-même mais le poison bloquait ses mouvements, chamboulant ses sens et ses pensées. La lame du couteau faisait le reste…

Il ne pouvait que pomper dans ses réserves pour prolonger sa vie en la préservant de la léthargie, du poison, de l'anémie.

Le soleil se levait et il lui apparaissait clairement qu'il allait expirer, là… dans la neige.

Le pire était qu'il s'en moquait presque. C'était peut-être à cause du froid qui ankylosait cela aussi… sa volonté. Ou alors c'était du au poison… Ou pas.

Il se disait juste…

_J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu…_

_J'ai que dix sept ans, je ne suis pas un héros de livre._

_J'ai essayé d'y croire, et j'ai été aidé._

_Mais je pouvais quoi, contre tout ce qui m'est arrivé ?_

_J'y pouvais quoi…_

_Rien._

_J'ai été aidé, au-delà de tout._

_Certains ont donné leur vie pour moi, et ça me l'a gâché…_

_J'ai donné ma vie pour d'autres…_

_Mais je n'ai pas réussi…_

_J'ai échoué, là…_

_Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?_

_Rien._

_J'aimais la vie, mais pas vraiment la mienne._

_J'aurais voulu vivre quand même._

_Connaitre d'autres choses que tout ça…_

_Un peu plus que de perdre le peu de bonheur que j'avais réussi à trouver._

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?_

_Rien…_

_J'ai vraiment lutté jusqu'au bout._

_Et j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu._

_Mais ça a servi à quoi ?_

_A rien…_

Une seule larme coula sur sa joue lorsqu'il sentit en lui l'absence totale de réserve magique.

Une seule et unique larme parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir mais que cela allait tout de même arriver, maintenant et qu'il était bien trop fatigué pour faire plus que ça…

Dans un ultime effort, il tourna légèrement la tête vers le soleil se levant au dessus de la ligne découpée d'une forêt de sapin.

La neige et le ciel s'embrasaient de couleurs pastel, d'or, de rose et de violet. Tout était flou car il n'avait pas ses lunettes mais…

_Au moins… c'est joli…_ se dit-il, demi-conscient.

Il se sentait sombrer, peu à peu, dans le néant, appelé par un sommeil cotonneux et bienveillant.

_Au moins… ce n'est pas douloureux… de mourir_.

Il sentit que quelque chose se passait à l'extérieur de son cocon, quelque chose comme un impact à côté de lui, un impact qui aurait fait vibrer la terre, qui aurait émis un son, ou un cri.

« Potter ! »

Quelqu'un l'appelait, au loin.

C'était un cri étouffé par la distance pourtant, il y perçut clairement une note de désespoir immense. C'était si net que la voix trancha la noirceur cotonneuse qui le nimbait de douceur.

_C'est sans doute un ami… Je ne peux tout de même pas mourir ainsi, sous les yeux d'un ami_, se disait-il.

Loin de son corps, il se sentit pris en main et rudement retourné sur le dos.

Loin de son cerveau et de ses sens, il ouvrit les yeux et fut percuté par la lumière éclatante d'un jeune soleil rose.

« T'es pas mort, putain ! Merlin, dis-moi que t'es pas mort ! »

La voix se rapprochait, elle psalmodiait, rassurée ou bien au contraire, complètement paniquée.

Harry ne savait pas trop…

Les mains amies se rapprochaient aussi ou bien alors, c'était ses sens qui se faisaient plus précis, peu à peu ?

Il entendit un bruit de déchirure, _ses vêtements_, puis une exclamation étouffée, _la voix._

« C'est rien, vraiment. Rien du tout, une éraflure. Je comprends même pas que tu sois à l'article de la mort pour si peu, je te pensais plus résistant que ça, Potter. »

La voix se voulait moqueuse, elle tentait d'employer le ton qui aide généralement une personne à redresser la tête, se sentant honteuse, se voulant vaillante.

Mais la voix était surtout tremblante et Harry pas vraiment dupe… et tellement, tellement fatigué.

Comme la voix et les mains essayaient de le sauver, il voulut bien y mettre du sien et tenta de murmurer quelque chose, impuissant. Sa gorge lui paraissait horriblement râpeuse et engluée par quelque chose de pâteux au goût de sang.

Lorsqu'il réussit à parler, il s'entendit à peine prononcer un faible, très faible :

« Bien essayé… »

La voix lui répondit et continua de lui parler, encore et encore, lui demandant de rester éveillé, que c'était bien, que finalement, il était fort, qu'il allait le soigner vite fait et l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste.

« Non. L'Ordre du… » murmure difficilement Harry.

« Il y a un gardien du secret, tu ne pourras pas me dire où se trouve ton Ordre du Phoenix. Même si tu connais l'adresse exacte, le sortilège m'empêcherait de la comprendre. Il faudrait que ce soit lui qui me l'indique ou me l'a montre sur un papier. Tu le sais bien. A moins que tu ne sois le gardien du secret ? »

« Hh… non… »

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Sainte Mangouste ira très bien et là-bas, tes potes sauront te trouver, Potter. »

_Je ne m'inquiète plus…_ aurait voulu répondre Harry.

Les mains qui s'affairaient sur son ventre provoquèrent soudainement une douleur tellement atroce que le blesser se mit à hurler comme un animal mourant, longtemps.

La douleur reflua tout en restant présente en même temps, bien moindre.

Le Survivant haleta, incapable de parler, se sentant repartir dans les limbes.

« Non, ne te rendors pas ! Bois-ça… »

Une fiole se plaqua contre ses lèvres, un liquide força le passage dans sa gorge. Il toussa, s'étouffa et réussit finalement à boire.

Une sensation de fourmillement envahit son sang et courut dans chacune de ses veines. Son cœur sembla repartir plus vite et cela lui fit mal, trop, comme si ce n'était pas naturel d'avoir un cœur palpitant dans la poitrine.

Harry respirait mieux, seulement ses poumons étaient en feu et l'air tellement glacé… Ça faisait des heures qu'il gisait là mais la plaine glacée ne lui était jamais apparue aussi hostile qu'en cet instant.

« C'est un antidote et un revitalisant. » expliqua la voix. « C'est normal que ça fasse mal, ton corps expulse le poison magiquement. Et comme tu n'as plus beaucoup de magie… navré, mais ça va continuer à faire mal. »

Et en effet, la douleur le frappa à nouveau dans tout son être et il gémit, ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

C'était exactement comme s'il revenait à la vie…

La voix lui parla encore, les mains enroulèrent autour de ses membres des morceaux de tissus chaud et doux.

« C'est pour t'éviter des engelures. » raconta l'autre. « Je ne sais pas si ça va fonctionner, ça ne sera pas suffisant s'il est trop tard. Tu sais que tu risques de perdre des doigts et des orteils ? »

Harry s'en moquait bien, pourtant ses pensées étaient déjà un peu plus claires.

« Qui… »

Il focalisa ses yeux sur la personne qui le sauvait. Elle semblait le regarder mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Du temps passa et :

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

« Je… Je ne vois pas bien. » murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.

« C'est vrai que t'as plus tes lunettes… »

« C'est pas ça… je… »

Tout tournait autour de lui, il se sentit mal et nauséeux. Dehors, il faisait sombre et soudain trop lumineux. Le monde palpitait, sa tête était en pleine effervescence douloureuse, et son cœur…

A nouveau, Harry se sentit partir mais la voix le rappela à l'ordre :

« Ne t'endors pas ! Tu n'es pas encore sorti d'affaire, tiens bon ! »

« Qui ? » redemanda-t-il.

La personne réajusta correctement chaque bandage, elle regarda s'il n'y a pas d'autres blessures et ne répondit pas.

Harry tenta de la détailler malgré sa cécité partielle.

La personne était un jeune homme qui ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix mais qui connaissait tout de même l'organisation –peut-être quelqu'un du Ministère.

Il était blond, blond très clair. Cette couleur rappelait quelque chose de très net à Harry. Tout comme les yeux gris clairs et sa voix, sa façon de parler. Tout cela évoquait quelque chose de familier pour lui.

Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait nommer cette personne très facilement seulement… quelque chose lui échappait.

« Comment as-tu su que… »

« Je ne savais pas où, exactement. Je t'ai cherché toute la nuit. Les corbeaux m'ont bien aidé, aussi. »

« Les corbeaux ? »

« Regarde en l'air. »

Harry s'exécuta mais ne vit rien de très précis dans le bleu du ciel. Seulement des formes grises extrêmement floues. Ça aurait pu être des corbeaux ou autre chose.

« Mais… Comment as-tu su ? »

La personne avait fini de vérifier tous ses bandages, il se rapprocha de son visage, très près et Harry le reconnut. Il retint une exclamation.

« Je vais transplaner avec toi à Sainte Mangouste. Normalement, il est impensable de faire ça avec un blessé dans ton genre, seulement on n'a pas le temps d'attendre que des secours arrivent. Il va falloir que tu t'accroches, que tu luttes une fois qu'on sera arrivé. Ça va sûrement te faire très mal… Tu es prêt ? »

Les pensées d'Harry étaient si confuses, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Normalement, il aurait dûtrouver une autre solution et ne surtout pas lui faire aveuglément confiance mais il était trop désorienté pour luter avec son instinct fonceur alors il acquiesça, simplement.

Draco Malfoy le prit dans ses bras et l'obligea à se mettre debout ou du moins, en position verticale.

La douleur assaillit une nouvelle fois le Survivant qui essaya de toutes ses forces de se retenir de hurler devant lui. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi l'autre avait essayé de lui faire honte au début car s'il avait su dès le départ que c'était lui, il aurait été bien plus combatif, ne voulant pas laisser paraitre la moindre faiblesse devant lui. Ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux, c'était ce qu'on appelait une rivalité… Et ce n'était pas un couteau empoisonné dans le ventre qui…

Malfoy le tenait serré dans ses bras.

« Tu es prêt ? » redemanda-t-il doucement.

« Ahh… hhh… Je… Oui. Hhh… »

Ses pauvres tentatives pour minimiser sa souffrance étaient inutiles… Draco avait vu ses blessures, son ventre ouvert… La lame à l'intérieur, c'est lui-même qui l'avait retiré avec précaution et qui lui avait fait ce cataplasme de fortune avec l'antidote.

Il transplana, Harry dans ses bras et apparut sur la place interne de l'hôpital.

Des Aurors se dirigèrent avec flegmes vers eux, baguettes aux poings. Ils contrôlaient tout le monde venant se faire soigner, ici.

Draco plongea ses yeux une dernière fois dans ceux d'Harry en lui glissant quelque chose autour du cou. Il lui dit :

« C'est l'antidote, avec la formule pour en refaire… Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te sauver, Potter. Aider quelqu'un comme toi… J'ai presque l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien, maintenant. »

_Ses yeux sont étranges_, remarqua le brun.

« Malfoy, tu vas… » Il lutta une nouvelle fois contre l'évanouissement. Le Serpentard avait raison… Quand ils avaient transplanés, il avait nettement sentit son corps se déchirer un peu plus dans le rétrécissement du vortex et maintenant, du sang brulant coulait le long de son ventre et de ses jambes, il le sentait. « Malfoy… Où tu vas aller ? »

« Là où je pourrai peut être t'aider à nouveau… » murmura l'autre à son oreille.

Harry sentit des lèvres se poser fugitivement sur lui, dans son cou. C'était trop appuyé pour être anodin. Et soudain, il y eut un bruit et Harry se sentit relâché ; Malfoy n'était plus là.

Un Aurors l'attrapa et ce fut soudain l'effervescence, tout autour de lui.

« Lancez des sorts de détections, je veux savoir où il est parti, cet enfant de putain ! »

« Non… » murmura Harry mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Il fut emmené sur un brancard. On posa un appareil respiratoire sur son nez. Les médicomages s'agitaient tout autour de lui. On lui arracha l'antidote accroché à son cou, on hurla la formule de la potion.

Plus personne n'était là pour le rappeler à l'ordre et il était entre de bonnes mains…

Enfin, Harry s'autorisa à sombrer dans les affres délicieuses de l'inconscience.

**oOo**

Bien des jours plus tard, quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il n'eut pas trop de surprise en se découvrant dans une vulgaire chambre d'hôpital.

Il se redressa sur son séant avec difficulté et constata qu'il était parsemé de bandages comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Son ventre était bien sûr soigneusement emmailloté mais c'était surtout ses membres ainsi que chacun de ses doigts ou de ses orteils qui l'étaient incroyablement. Il avait aussi de très nombreux petits pansements un peu partout et même sur son visage.

C'est alors qu'il se rappela des paroles de Draco et se mit à compter chacun de ses doigts avec acharnement. Arrivé à vingt, il se détendit et détailla la pièce avec plus de discernement.

La chambre était vraiment on ne peut plus classique. Blanche, vide, parée du strict nécessaire.

Sur la commode de nuit, il y avait une baguette neuve, de nouvelles lunettes et un bouquet de rose blanche dans lequel se trouvait une carte.

Harry se saisit des lunettes et de la carte mais il eut à peine le temps de la lire que la porte s'ouvrit et que ses amis surgirent, _toute sa famille._

Chahutant de bonheur, ils le prirent dans leurs bras, presque tous en même temps. En un instant, la pièce s'emplie d'un brouhaha incroyable.

« La carte était enchantée, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le Survivant en faisant un pauvre sourire.

Les autres ne lui laissèrent pas un seul instant de répit et Harry dut répondre à leurs questions avec moult détails.

« Mais qui t'as sorti de là, finalement ? » demanda Ron, désolé de ne pas avoir été auprès de lui quand il en avait le plus besoin. « C'est Rogue ? »

Harry resta silencieux un moment.

Inconsciemment, il porta la main à son cou.

_Ai-je rêvé ce baiser ? Ses lèvres sur ma peau, cela se peut-il vraiment ?_

« Je ne sais pas si c'est un sombre connard ou bien un ange qui m'a sauvé… » murmura-t-il avant de reprendre plus fermement : « En tout cas, c'était un Mangemort ! C'était… Il l'est toujours ! »

« C'était Rogue, donc ? »

« Non… » fit Harry en secouant la tête négativement. « Je… Je n'avais pas l'esprit très clair à ce moment là mais je sais que ce n'était pas lui. Il était blond… »

« D'où l'ange… »

« Comment tu sais qu'il est un Mangemort, dans ce cas ? »

« Il m'a donné l'antidote et il savait à peu près ce qui m'était arrivé. Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait cherché toute la nuit. C'est bien une preuve, non ? »

Les autres approuvèrent.

« Qui que ce soit… Nous lui devons beaucoup. » soupira Molly.

« Oui. » acquiesça Harry. « Beaucoup… »

« J'espère qu'il ne se fera pas découvrir. » continua Hermione en réfléchissant tout haut.

Harry redressa la tête, contrarié.

« Oui… Comme le poison était sensé être une création de leur cru, un truc secret, le fait que tu sois ici et en voix de guérison prouve bien qu'il y a un traitre chez eux. Voldemort va sûrement tenter de le débusquer… »

Le Survivant déglutit et serra ses mains bandées sur sa couverture. Son amie était en train de mettre en relief ses pires craintes.

« En même temps, s'il a seulement réussi à leur dérober une fiole d'antipoison et à leur échapper pour venir te sauver, c'est déjà qu'il a de la ressource. Il doit être loin d'être bête. » le rassura-t-elle.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Harry leur demanda s'il pouvait rester seul parce qu'il se sentait épuisé.

« Bien sur ! Voyons… » s'emporta Molly. « Tu as besoin de repos et nous sommes là, à te donner mal à la tête. »

Elle l'embrassa et comme ils étaient venus, ils quittèrent tous la pièce dans un charivari caractéristique.

Harry aurait bien aimé sourire de cela seulement… il n'y arrivait pas.

Il pensait trop à Draco qui s'était certainement fait repéré et tué par Voldemort pour sa traitrise.

Et… il avait envie de pleurer.

Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa son menton sur ses bras bandés.

Au loin, à travers la fenêtre, de la neige tombait doucement.

Il pouvait entrapercevoir des bâtiments Moldus par-dessus le rempart de prison de l'hôpital.

Chez les Moldus… c'était fête.

Les façades étaient décorées de guirlandes lumineuses, de petits pères noël escaladaient les balcons avec une hôte en plastique sur le dos et il y avait des sapins lumineux derrières les fenêtres éclairées. Sûrement que beaucoup d'enfants attendaient le fameux soir pour réveillonner.

C'était un tout autre monde…

Et Harry se sentit encore plus désemparé.

Il ne pouvait même pas tenter de prendre contact avec le blond ; s'il était surveillé, ce serait comme signer son arrêt de mort.

Que devait-il faire ?

Il avait besoin de le sentir vivant.

Il le fallait.

Plus personne ne devait mourir par sa faute…

Hébété, il se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain afin de se mouiller le visage, cherchant une solution sans la trouver.

Il redressa son visage et se regarda dans le miroir, s'affligeant de son propre reflet. Il caressa la partie qu'il pensait que Draco avait embrassé lorsque…

Il tordit son cou et observa une petite chose colorée marquée sur sa peau.

« Ah la salle fouine ! » hurla-t-il.

Ainsi, Harry passa d'une peine languissante à la fureur la plus féroce.

Sur son cou se tenait, majestueux, un minuscule serpent vert formant un S à l'envers dans le reflet.

Soudain, Harry resta bouche bé. Le tatouage venait de cligner de l'œil et sa langue était sortie, fourchue et fébrile.

Il se concentra sur le dessin et murmura en fourchelangue :

_Peux-tu parler ?_

Le serpent secoua la tête négativement et Harry fronça les sourcils.

_Es-tu relié d'une quelconque manière à celui qui t'a créé ?_

Le serpent acquiesça vivement, cette fois.

_Est-il vivant !_

Le serpent hocha à nouveau de la tête affirmativement et Harry poussa un soupire énorme de soulagement.

_Est-il en danger ?_

Le serpent ne répondit pas tout de suite, persiflant silencieusement, puis il secoua la tête négativement.

Harry resta un peu septique mais il poursuivit :

_Compte-t-il nous aider par ton intermédiaire dans cette guerre ?_

Le serpent acquiesça promptement et se mit à se tortiller comme s'il n'avait entendu que cette unique question pour s'activer. Il fila sous la chemise de pyjama d'Harry qui l'ouvrit vite fait pour le suivre sur sa peau.

Au milieu de son torse, entre deux bandages, le serpent se mit à se tortiller, son corps formant des lettres bien visibles, l'une après l'autre.

« Attend, attend ! » s'écria le Survivant, allant chercher un papier et un stylo.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle de bain, le serpentin reprit sa sarabande et Harry nota :

B-E-R-G-E-N-H-O-R-D-A-L-A-N-D-N-O-R-W-A-Y-6-0-0-5-1-5-4-0-N-E-G-A-T-I-F

« C'est tout ? Mais c'est du charabia ! Tu te fous de ma gueule, Malfoy ?! »

Le tatouage cligna des yeux stupidement et ne fit plus rien d'autre.

Harry rangea le papier dans sa poche et se concentra pour transplaner dans la demeure des Black.

Là, il leur expliqua à tous tout ce qu'il savait, ce que Malfoy avait fait sur lui, le tatouage, et le message fourni.

Il sortit le papier sur lequel il l'avait noté et le fit passer à la ronde.

Les gens le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Et Malfoy compte nous aider avec ça ? »

« C'est incompréhensible ! »

« Passez-moi ça. » pesta Hermione en arrachant presque le billet des mains de Fred.

Elle fit de la place autour d'elle sur la table, ordonnant à Ron d'aller lui chercher feuille et crayon réel – il ne fallait surtout pas que la magie risque de l'altérer, c'était un travail sérieux, là !

MacGonagall et Lupin vinrent dans son dos et tous les trois commencèrent à tracer leurs réflexions à propos du bout de parchemin.

« Norway, c'est la Norvège… Le reste doit aussi être des noms de lieux… Ron tu peux aller me chercher un atlas ? »

« Evidement… » gronda le larbin de service, pas content du tout.

« A la fin, c'est peut être un rhésus sanguin, non ? O négatif. » proposa le lycanthrope.

« Possible… » fit Hermione en le notant. « Et le reste des chiffres… »

« Un code postal ? Un numéro de téléphone ? »

« Trop long pour un code postal, trop court pour un numéro de tel… »

« Des coordonnées, dans ce cas ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Il y a en trop également, à priori. Il faudrait seulement trois chiffres. »

Hermione se mit à noter :

« Admettons que le 60 soit la première coordonnée, le 05 pourrait devenir le 5.0 et être la deuxième, n'est ce pas ? »

MacGonagall acquiesça :

« Le tatouage n'aurait pas pu former de point ou de virgule, c'est donc possible que Malfoy l'ai formulé ainsi. »

« 15 serait la troisième, donc… »

Hermione empoigna l'atlas que lui ramenait Ron.

« De rien. » gronda-t-il dans le vent.

La jeune fille feuilleta rapidement le livre pour arriver sur la page de la Norvège.

« Regarder, là c'est la région du Hordaland, et là, c'est Bergen, une ville plutôt grande ! »

Elle fit courir ses doigts le long des fines lignes découpant la terre dans leur filet.

« Les coordonnées correspondent aussi à ce lieu. Apparemment, ce serait en retrait des terres, vers cette colline. Non loin de la ville. »

« Il reste une partie du message à décoder. » tiqua MacGonagall. « 4, O négatif. »

« Ce n'est pas un rhésus sanguin, c'est une quatrième coordonnée. » La jeune fille brune souriait, elle venait de trouver. « Une coordonnée négative, c'est-à-dire qu'en ce point. » Elle posa sont doigt impérieux sur la carte de la Norvège. « A 40 mètre sous le niveau de la mer, se trouve… et bien… Je suppose que ça doit être un lieu stratégique de l'armée de Voldemort, peut-être même sa base principale. »

Un silence imposant tomba comme une chape de plomb sur l'assistance.

Enfin, Ron posa la question que tous n'osaient formuler à haute voix.

« Et si c'était un piège ? Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'une mise en scène depuis le début pour attirer le gros de nos forces dans un guet-apens ? Et puis, comment c'est possible que Malfoy ait découvert ses coordonnées, ils n'ont pas un gardien du secret, eux ? Et Rogue, pourquoi ne le savait-il pas, d'abord ? Moi je trouve ça louche… »

Personne ne le contredit.

Harry ôta les bandages de sa main gauche et siffla en fourchelangue :

_Viens dans ma main._

Le petit tatouage vint se lover dans son poing, l'air interrogatif, jetant des regards outrés vers les engelures et les crevasses provoquées par le froid.

« Harry chéri, tu ne devrais pas enlever tes… » commença Molly.

« Posez lui des questions, cherchez à le coincer. » la coupa le Survivant. « Seulement il ne peut pas vraiment former de phrases bien longues et complexes avec son corps mais il répond très facilement par oui et par non. »

Hermione commença :

« Pourquoi devrions croire en ta bonne foi ? Ce message est peut être un piège. Nous savons que Voldemort a sans doute posé des protections sur sa forteresse, ou quelque soit l'endroit ou tu veux nous emmener, comment pourrais-tu nous en donné l'adresse si facilement ? »

Le serpent frémit puis se mit à former un mot :

M-O-L-D-U

« Quoi ? »

« Il nous insulte, là ? »

« Ne dit pas de connerie ! »

Hermione se mit à réfléchir puis elle reposa une question :

« Parce qu'il n'a pas pensé à brouiller le fait de le dire en Moldu, du moins de cette façon ? Parce que c'est trop perdu dans la colline, sous la montagne entière pour être indiquer ? »

Le serpent acquiesça.

« Je vois… » Elle se tourna vers les autres et expliqua : « C'est un peu comme si nous disons que l'Ordre du Phoenix était dans Londres en Angleterre, ça n'aiderait personne à la trouver. Ce sont des indications générales que le serment du secret permet de divulguer, puisque ça n'a rien de précis. Seulement Malfoy a dû remarquer qu'il était possible de tracer des chiffres donnant la position d'un lieu, même sous le serment du secret. Les sorciers créant ce pacte n'ont jamais dû prendre en compte cet aspect-là, ans doute trop Moldu ou récent pour eux. C'est une faille à exploiter… Seulement si nous faisons confiance en Malfoy. »

« Faire confiance en Malfoy ! » pesta Ron. « C'est antinomique ! »

Tous les Weasley étaient bien d'accord avec ça.

Harry se tourna vers le serpent et murmura en Fourchelangue :

_Es-tu là bas ?_

Le serpent acquiesça.

_En bonne posture ?_

Encore une fois, le serpent hésita. Puis il fit signe que non.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a demandé ? »

Harry expliqua.

« Ça aussi c'est peut être un piège, pour t'attirer ! »

Le cœur du Gryffondor était complètement déchiré, il ne savait que faire.

« De toute façon, à quoi ça servirait de les attaquer ? Nous n'avons pas encore fini de détruire tous les Horcruxes de Voldemort.

Le brun remarqua que le serpent fit un sursaut de stupeur.

« Et merde… Il peut tout entendre. »

« Tout voir peut être ! »

« Quel merdier… »

« Attendez ! S'il pouvait tout voir et tout attendre ! » s'écria Harry. « Comment ça se fait que personne ne nous ait attaqué en deux semaines que je l'ai sur moi ? C'est pourtant une espèce de radar si Malfoy sait et voit tout par les yeux du tatouage ! C'est bien une preuve ça, non ? »

Cette fois-ci, même Ron fut enclin à le croire.

**oOo**

Les jours qui suivirent, l'Ordre du Phoenix se prépara pour une double attaque massive. En effet, ils devaient d'une part détruire l'horcruxe, là où Harry avait échoué et ensuite détruite la base, Voldemort et Nagini, en espérant que ce soit Nagini le dernier Horcruxe –sinon tout serait à refaire dans dix ou quinze ans, le temps que Voldemort se retrouve un autre corps.

Toutes les heures ou presque, Harry demandait au Serpent si Draco allait bien. A chaque fois le serpent hésitait puis répondait oui. Et à la question, s'il était en mauvaise posture, il répondait de la même façon, après un temps d'hésitation.

C'était vraiment frustrant de ne pas savoir…

Le soir venu, dans sa chambre, Harry parlait de nombreuses heures avec le serpent. Il lui avait posé des questions par centaines, par milliers, histoire de dresser un plan de la base, de savoir exactement tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, et où serait Draco.

_On te sortira de là, et tout sera fini,_ murmura-t-il. _Enfin, j'espère…_

Le serpent cligna des yeux et se lova dans le creux de la paume d'Harry. Le brun avança un doit et caressa le dessin mouvant qui semblait vouloir le toucher de sa langue.

**oOo**

Loin, sur un autre continent, en dessous des tonnes de pierre se trouvait la base principale de Voldemort.

Dans ce lieu, il y avait une salle pour faire des potions. C'était là que ce trouvait Draco, avec d'autres personnes capables avec un chaudron et des herbes ou autres.

Depuis l'incident, des Mangemorts surveillaient étroitement leur petit groupe et ils ne se gênaient pas pour les persécuter. Il y avait eu un mort… Draco le déplorait mais il préférait que ce soit l'autre plutôt que lui.

Comme avant, il laissait trainer ses oreilles, les gardes en disaient long sur les bruits de couloir. Personne n'était au courant de l'attaque imminente.

Toutefois, il était à présent bien trop surveillé pour pouvoir s'enfuir avec un balai le temps d'une nuit.

Le soir, lorsqu'il était bouclé dans sa chambre-cellule, il regardait un petit lion rouge dans le creux de sa main.

Magiquement, le lion inscrivait les questions d'Harry à l'aide de ses griffes. C'était comme s'il était derrière une vitre, que la vitre était sa peau. Dressé sur ses pates arrière appuyées contre la transparence de sa chair-miroir, il semblait déchirer son épiderme. Ça ne lui faisait pas mal, c'était plus un dessin qu'une véritable déchirure. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire les questions, de toute façon, car même si elles étaient inscrites sous ses vêtements, ils les ressentaient au fond de lui, simplement. Il y répondait intérieurement et puis la question disparaissait magiquement. L'enchantement n'était pas au point mais il avait manqué de temps pour faire mieux que ça. Les tatouages ne pouvaient pas parler mais c'était quand même pas mal.

Là, le lion dans sa main ne lui écrivait plus rien, il restait simplement lové dans le creux de ses doigts, le regardant de ses yeux d'or, respirant doucement.

Le jeune homme ferma la main, prêt à s'endormir.

Il se souvint de la plaine blanche, des corbeaux qui volaient dans le ciel et de Potter dans la neige. De son sang, du couteau dans son ventre et de ses yeux qui luttaient tout de même.

Draco sourit.

Vraiment, il était heureux d'avoir pu aider le Survivant. Il se sentait comme transporté depuis qu'il était devenu une personne qui… une personne comptant pour lui.

La vie était étrange parfois…

**oOo**

Harry regardait les décorations de Noël disposées avec soin chez tous ces Moldus ignorants de ce qui se tramait vraiment, de tous les sorciers qui se battaient aussi pour eux, de ces évènements qui, dans l'ombre, déterminaient leur futur.

Il regardait la neige tomber doucement.

Cette année, pas de Noël pour lui, ni pour aucun sorcier.

Pourtant…

Il avait la nette impression d'avoir reçu un cadeau inestimable.

Il ouvrit le poing et regarda le serpent endormi.

La vie était étrange parfois…

Le lendemain serait décisif pour tous, même pour les Moldus ignorants…

**oOo**

Ron, Hermione et Harry transplanèrent le soir du 24 décembres aux coordonnées de la base principale de Voldemort, tous trois vêtus de la tenue réglementaire de tous bons Mangemorts qui se respecte.

Quand les gardes leurs demandèrent de montrer leurs avant-bras gauche, ils dévoilèrent trois véritables Marque des Ténèbres, arrachées à des prisonniers et douloureusement greffées magiquement par un enchantement puissant, frisant la chirurgie.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une technique Gryffondorienne de s'infiltrer ainsi chez l'ennemi, mais tant pis…

Ils se séparèrent, à peu près au courant de comment était composée la base, chacun partant à l'opposé des deux autres.

Harry, naturellement, cherchait Draco en murmurant des questions en fourchelangue à son tatouage, se dirigeant peu à peu vers la bonne direction.

_Il y a deux hommes qui gardent la porte. C'est là ?_

Le serpent hocha de la tête.

_Dans dix minutes, ce sera l'heure. Je vais bientôt passer à l'action. Tiens-toi prêt._

Harry fit mine de continuer à vaquer à ses occupations de Mangemort puis, le moment venu, il se précipita sur les gardes et les tua par surprise, tirant dans leur dos.

Presque aussitôt, Draco était devant lui, comme fuyant quelque chose.

« C'est moi ! » cria Harry en voyant son recul de stupeur. Il attrapa Draco par le bras et lui demanda plus bas : « Je dois poser une bombe dans un endroit stratégique par ici, tu saurais où ? Il faut faire ça vite. »

« Une bombe ? Tu veux dire un truc Moldu ? »

« Puisque Voldemort ne s'est pas protégé contre ça, pourquoi pas ? »

Après avoir dissimulé les corps, le blond l'entraina vers une réserve de potion.

« Ces potions sont explosives, pour la plupart. Je suppose que ça ne sera qu'un plus. »

Harry s'agenouilla et dissimula vite fait une bombe tout ce qu'il y avait d'artisanal entre les potions. C'était Hermione qui avait fabriqué les engins avec du napalm qu'elle avait concocté elle-même en épurant de la graisse dans de la soude caustique. Elle avait ensuite mélangé le tout avec du coca cola light et de la sciure pour chat en gravillon, les blancs, pour en faire une pate malléable qu'elle avait mise dans des tubes de plastique creux, genre boites d'aspirines. Il y avait un minuteur et quelques petites choses en plus qu'Hermione avait cru bon de rajouter. C'était petit, indétectable par la magie et pourtant, ça pouvait souffler facilement un petit immeuble –encore fallait-il que la bombe soit bien placée.

Harry se redressa et attrapa Draco dans ses bras, exactement de la même façon qu'avait fait le Serpentard lorsqu'il l'avait fait transplaner jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste.

Arrivés à l'extérieur, dans une lande froide de Norvège, en haut d'une petite colline qui surplombait une ville portuaire de Bergen, Harry relâcha Draco et ôta son masque de Mangemort.

« Ça a explosé ? » demanda le blond septique en repliant ses bras contre lui, commençant à claquer des dents dans le blizzard.

Harry jeta un sort de réchauffement sur lui et dit :

« Non, on attend Ron, Hermione… et Rogue, aussi. Ils ne devraient pas tarder. »

En effet, peu de temps après, les deux meilleurs amis du Survivant transplanèrent à leurs côtés et Harry poussa un immense soupir de soulagement. L'ancien directeur de Serpentard suivit très rapidement.

« Vous avez eu des difficultés ? »

« Moi, un peu. » fit Ron en montrant une manche déchirée. « Heureusement qu'il y avait l'élément de surprise, sinon… »

« Ma bombe est placé à dix mètres à peine du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » précisa Rogue, le coin de ses lèvres tiquant sans discontinuer.

Hermione sortit un boitier de sa cape, Harry, Ron et l'espion l'imitèrent.

« A trois. » fit la jeune fille. « Un… Deux… »

_Clic, clic, clic, clic !_

La montagne se mit à trembler sous leur pied et les quatre jeunes gens ainsi quel'homme en noir vacillèrent sur leurs jambes, se tenant les uns les autres.

Dans la ville un peu plus loin, il y eut quelques accidents de la route, des klaxonnements à tout va et même une alerte incendie qui se déclencha, hululant sinistrement dans la grisaille de l'hiver polaire de la Norvège.

Rien de bien grave en somme, et bientôt tout rentra dans l'ordre pour les Moldus.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se prirent soudainement l'avant-bras gauche, empreint à une douleur accablante dans leur Marque des Ténèbres toute neuve.

Draco tomba inconscient à leur pied et Rogue s'écroula dans la neige en gémissant, les yeux révulsés.

Bien plus loin, en Angleterre, dans une espèce de petit temple, les Mangemorts tombaient comme des mouches, évanouis ou souffrant bien trop mille morts pour continuer le combat. Le gros de l'Ordre les captura bien vite et le tout dernier Horcruxe fut découvert, objet de culte vénéré dans son alcôve d'or.

MacGonagall s'approcha de la relique mortelle, elle posa la cinquième bombe sur l'autel et fit sortir tout le monde.

Lorsqu'elle appuya sur son boitier de télécommande… Lorsque la dernière parcelle d'âme de Voldemort vola en éclat en même temps que l'objet sacré… Harry, en Norvège, s'attrapa le front en hurlant de douleur.

Lui aussi s'écroula au sol, à côté de Draco, le front comme marqué au fer rouge.

Ron transplana avec les deux Mangemorts et Hermione s'occupa d'Harry.

**oOo**

A peine quelques heures plus tard, tous savaient, dans le monde sorcier, que la guerre était finie…

Pratiquement tous les Mangemorts avaient été capturés grâce à cet évanouissement caractéristique qui les avait saisis lorsque Voldemort était mort. Ils avaient été mis sous les verrous à perpétuité en attendant un verdict plus officiel qui les tuerait peut-être tous.

La manière dont avait été menée la dernière bataille donnait lieu à de nombreux débats à propos des objets et de la technologie Moldue. Beaucoup étaient pour une plus vaste étude de ce monde qui leur était pratiquement inconnu.

Harry était toujours leur héros, bien sûr, même si ce n'était qu'un gosse, même si le combat final avait été peu orthodoxe et la prophétie non réalisée –certains y voyaient même là un acte de mauvais augure.

Poudlard était en train de rouvrir ses portes et la rumeur courait qu'après les vacances de Noël, les enfants reviendraient hanter ses couloirs de cris et de chahuts.

En attendant, Harry errait seul dans le parc de l'école, tout recouvert de neige –Hermione et Ron ayant enfin tout le loisir de se réconcilier.

Il lui suffisait de regarder la cabane d'Hagrid sur fond de forêt interdite ou bien le lac gelé pour se sentir aussitôt comme transporté dans une carte postale de fêtes.

Il pensait au fait que sa vie allait peut être reprendre un cours normale, maintenant. Que bientôt, et pour la première fois de son existence, il irait à l'école sans aucune crainte –si ce n'est celle de se faire persécuter par quelques Serpentards belliqueux.

Toutes ces perspectives le ravissaient.

Se positionnant face au lac gelé, il ôta son gant gauche et regarda le petit serpent vert lové dans son poing.

Il y avait une autre chose à laquelle il pensait souvent. Très souvent…

_Draco ? _susurra-t-il en Fourchelangue.

Le serpent se réveilla et cligna des yeux dans sa direction.

_Peux-tu me retrouver au Trois Balais, dans dix minutes ?_

Le tatouage secoua le bout de sa queue, perplexe, puis il acquiesça et Harry se dirigea vers Pré-au-lard, un sourire aux lèvres.

**oOo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco s'assit en face de lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Harry le nez dans la carte.

Il régnait une atmosphère de joie extatique dans le bar, comme si Noël, cette année, n'était pas seulement une date, pas seulement une tradition. C'était exubérant, explosif…

« Tu pouvais demander ça au tatouage… » fit remarquer le blond, un brin morose.

« Oui mais… Deux bièraubeures, s'il vous plait. » commanda-t-il.

« C'est la maison qui régale ! » s'exclama Rosmerta en embrassant Harry sur la joue. « Une bombe ! Mais quelle brillante idée ! »

« C'est pas moi qui l'ai eue… » rougit le brun.

Draco sourit du spectacle puis dit :

« C'est vrai que maintenant, tu n'as plus vraiment l'utilité d'utiliser le tatouage... Tu veux peut-être que je t'en débarrasse ? C'est un enchantement, alors... »

« Non ! » Harry remarqua qu'il s'était un peu trop enflammé sur la réponse, cela le fit rougir. Il reprit, plus sobrement : « Je voudrais le garder. Je m'y suis attaché et c'est grâce à lui que… Il a une valeur sentimentale maintenant, c'est presque mon meilleur cadeau de Noël… »

Il rougit à nouveau et préféra se concentrer sur la bouteille de bièraubeurre que l'opulente serveuse venait de pauser devant lui.

« D'accord. » fit le blond. « Mais… ça ne te dérange pas d'être connecté avec moi en permanence ? »

« Pas trop, non… je… Et toi ? »

« Moi non plus… »

Harry crut discerner de la gêne chez le blond mais il le comprenait.

En effet, le fait de choisir délibérément de rester lié d'une quelconque manière pouvait être gênant, surtout s'il cela les concernait eux deux !

Il avait au moins un milliard de questions à lui poser, du genre :

_Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? _

_Et en plus, avec cette urgence et cette voix paniquée ?_

_Et pourquoi ce baiser ?_

_Pourquoi ce tatouage ?_

_Et pourquoi tu rougis, maintenant ?_

Au lieu de ça… Il se contenta de demander :

« Tu retournes à l'école, après les vacances ? »

Le blond acquiesça.

« Je suis content de passer ma dernière année avec toi dans les parages. Sans ta présence particulière, cela n'aurait pas été pareil… »

« Trop flatté. » se moqua le Serpentard en soulevant un sourcil.

Une discussion normale eut du mal à démarrer entre eux, mais au bout de quelques minutes les deux jeunes hommes se posaient des dizaines et des dizaines de question sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu, sur comment ils avaient réagi face tel ou tel évènement, sur des choses complètement futiles également.

Draco montra son propre tatouage et sa Marque des Ténèbres passée. Harry montra la cicatrice sur son bras et son front exempt de marque.

Ils parlèrent d'où ils vivaient à présent, de tous ses interrogatoires saoulants qu'ils subissaient par les hommes de Scrimgeour. Ça… ils se plaignirent beaucoup du Ministère !

Et puis…

La nuit tombant, ils sortirent, sur le point de se séparer.

« J'ai été content de te revoir. » fit Harry en enroulant son écharpe autour de son nez.

« Moi aussi. » avoua Draco.

« Ça me fait penser que je ne t'ai toujours pas dit le principal… que… Je ne t'ai pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je te suis redevable, j'ai une dette de sorcier envers toi, ou un truc comme ça, non ? »

« Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, Potter. Tu m'as sauvé également la vie. J'accepte tes remerciements mais ça veut dire que je dois t'en faire également, pour être parfaitement à égalité. »

« C'est bien, ça… d'être à égalité. »

« Oui… »

« Et bien, j'attends… »

Draco cessa de marcher dans l'allée, entre les magasins en train de se fermer.

Il se tourna vers Harry, lui prit le visage dans ses mains et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser léger, si léger, si bref qu'encore cette fois Harry eut l'impression d'avoir rêvé ce moment.

Pourtant…

Son cœur venait de s'emballer on ne peut plus vite.

« Merci beaucoup. » dit le Serpentard en reprenant sa route comme si de rien n'était, ses pas faisant crisser la neige.

Harry, bouche bée, le regardait partir, ne sachant ce qu'il devait faire : courir et l'embrasser à son tour, mais d'une façon bien moins chaste, ou bien considérer cela comme quelque chose de normal et qu'il n'aurait simplement pas bien saisi.

Soudain, Draco se tourna vers lui, les joues rougissantes de froid, les yeux un peu dans le vague derrière les petits ronds de buées qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

« Je me demandais… »

« Quoi ? » s'enflamma Harry.

_Tout ce que tu veux !_

« L'enchantement des tatouages… Il n'est pas abouti, ils ne parlent pas et… Je me demandais si tu voulais bien que je travaille là dessus. C'est juste une idée comme ça, mais… »

« Oui, je veux bien. Tu aurais besoin d'aide ? »

« Ça se pourrait… Sauf si ça te déranges. »

« Sérieusement, cette idée me plait ! Quand aurais-tu besoin de moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, mais… pourquoi pas… »

_Ce soir !_

« Pourquoi pas demain ? » demanda le blond, les yeux en l'air.

« Ça me va. On se retrouve où ? Et quand ? »

« Ben… Tu n'auras qu'à le demander à ton tatouage. » répondit Draco en souriant, mutin. « Bon, j'y vais… A demain, Potter. »

« A demain… » fit Harry.

Draco transplana et le Survivant sourit, il mit les mains dans les poches et se mit à marcher, le cœur léger, vers Poudlard.

Décidément, c'était étrange comme la vie semblait décidée à être clémente envers lui, maintenant. Ça faisait plaisir, tous ces petits cadeaux tombant rudement à point nommé, vraiment.

_Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment !_

Encore une fois, il ôta son gant et contempla le petit serpent parfaitement éveillé qui le regardait en clignant des yeux, comme s'il attendait qu'il lui pose une question, dissimulant difficilement son impatience.

**oOo**

Chez lui, Draco observait le minuscule lion rouge qui se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, se préparant à griffer le miroir de sa peau pour inscrire un message dans sa paume.

Il sourit…

Il avait tellement espéré que le Gryffondor ne daigne pas attendre le lendemain.

_Tellement, tellement, tellement !_

**FIN**

**NDA : **Voilà, hem… C'est fini. Et pour une fois, c'est vraiment fini. Ceci n'est pas un OS foireux qui va partir en fic, je suis fière ! En plus, je voulais écrire une histoire, un jour, où Voldy serait défait par un truc Moldu : une arme à feu, un bombardier, un tank… Là, c'est une bombe artisanale à la Figth Club… Au passage, la recette est sans doute inexacte mais google n'a pas été mon ami sur ce coup là. Je risque la visite de la police pour rien parce que je n'ai trouvé aucune adresse valable… C'est navrant… J'avais toujours pensé que, à porté de click, internet me permettrait de commander une bombe mais apparemment, non… Je suis malheureuse, je voulais ça pour Nowel ! Snif, snif…

Bref… J'arrête d'halluciner, maintenant. J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS un peu space pour un cadeau de Noël – mais y'a de la neige, des décorations, Noël est là et surtout, ça fini bien ! Alors j'attends impatiemment toutes vos reviews pour le savoir… Encore une fois, je fais un bisou à Sinelune a qui je dédicace officiellement cet OS puisqu'elle l'a bien aimé (d'ailleurs, si maintenant vous pouviez allé lire son OS de Nowel, ce serait cool d'autant plus que, contrairement au mien, il est très marrant) et puis, je vous embrasse tous aussi, chers lecteurs. En espérant que cette année soit fructifiante for my life, et la votre aussi, lol.

Bisous !

**Levia**

**PS :** Je ne sais pas si vous le savez déjà, mais je le dis au cas où : pour Noël, JKR a ouvert la porte secrète de son site (vous savez, celle où elle divulgue des petits trucs sur HP en avant première) et cette fois, elle nous annonce le titre du dernier HP qui est :

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows **

(ce qui voudrait dire en bon français : Harry Potter et les Reliques Mortelles –les Horcruxes en folie, quoi !)

Alléchant, non ?


End file.
